


Avengers and Agents

by alliekatt314



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AOS 1x16, Comedy, F/M, Fangirl Phil Coulson, M/M, Science Bros, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff discover that Phil Coulson is alive so naturally her and the Avengers all hop on a quinjet and head straight over to the Hub and find him. </p><p>Sadly Thor is not able to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers and Agents

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my tumblr @mrsnatasharomanov

Natasha Romanoff  
~~~  
Agent Romanoff impatiently scans the computer files searching for that one inconsistency. 

What she saw can't be possible. 

She stops scrolling and opens the file. She's surprised though her face doesn't show it. 

It's real. 

The file is a mission report turned in by Agent Tripplett, approved by Agent Garret, and under the list of agents involved sits his name. 

Phillip Coulson. 

The red head scans the rest of the report and finds that the whole mission was clearly glossed over and not nearly described in depth but Phillip Coulson was clearly there. 

Natasha sits back and makes a face. Her eyes betray her stone cold appearance and tear up as she dials her partners number on her cell. 

The phone rings twice before Clint Barton picks up. 

"You know Tash now isn't the best time, I'm kind of pouring ice cream in all of Tony's suits," Clint says and it's clear he's only half paying attention.

"This is important," Natasha states tersely.

"Well getting revenge on Stark for making an arrow that literally blew up in my face and singed off my eyebrows is also important," the archer argues and Nat would chuckle if she weren't so shocked and admittedly sad. 

"Phil is alive." 

The sound of a bucket falling to the ground loudly let's her know that Clint is now fully paying attention. 

"Wait-what? There's no way Nat. This is a really cruel joke-his heart was split in two! He died Natasha," Clint splutters and Natasha bites her lip.

"This isn't a joke Clint. He's alive and has his own team. I can hardly believe it but there are reports Clint," Natasha says and clicks through other reports that mention Phillip Coulson and don't have a security level lock. She finds some filed by Agent Simmons, Agent Ward, and Agent Fitz. "I don't know how but Phil Coulson is alive." 

There's a long moment of silence from her long time partner before he answers. 

"Natasha take some vacation days and grab a quinjet on your way out of the Triskelion, we are going to see him." 

The line goes dead. Natasha runs a hand through her red curls and sighs before getting up and leaving her small temporary office. 

It's time to go see her old boss. 

~~~

"Barton what the hell are Banner, Rogers, and Stark doing here?" Natasha snaps when the quartet of men enter the back of the quinjet she landed atop of Avengers tower. Clint shrugs sheepishly so Tony takes the buck. 

"We want to see Agent alive too, besides I'm the one that hacked Shield and found the location of him and his team," Tony says and slings an arm around Clint. 

"Fine buckle up and give me the location," Nat deadpans. Clint hastily takes his place next to Natasha as co-pilot, Tony reclines in a chair without buckling up, and Steve sits down next to Tony and buckles himself and Tony up. 

"Agent and his crew of happy misfits are currently at the Hub. The Hub being a top secret Shield base which I'm assuming you and archer boy already knew," Stark informs haughtily. 

"Of course we did Stark," the assassins chime together. Without warning Natasha starts the quinjet and jerks it up harshly. Natasha only smirks when she hears the choking sound of surprise Tony makes. 

~~~

Getting into the Hub was child's play for the Avengers sans Thor and finding the Airborne Mobil Command Station that Coulson operates on was even easier. 

No Shield personnel tried to stop them. 

~~~

"You realize, Agent Coulson, they have these things called teleconferences now," the familiar cynical voice of Victoria Hand snipes at the Avengers stalk towards the huge aircraft. 

"Nice to see you, too, Agent Hand." The voice belongs to Phil Coulson but Natasha refuses to be relieved until she sees him. 

Finally they walk up to the opening in the plane and see him. 

"Don't take it personal Agent Hand, Phil doesn't teleconference anyone," Clint remarks cheekily.   
Phil Coulson goes pale and stares open mouthed at the gathering of people who thought he was dead. 

"Agent Barton," is all Phil can spit out. It's followed by a shaky greeting to everyone else. "And Romanoff, Dr Banner, Mister Stark, and C-Captain Rogers." 

"Don't Agent Barton me Phil, you're alive and after all this time you never told us!" Clint shouts his anger coming to the surface. 

"I thought we meant more to you than that," is Natasha's clipped addition to the situation. 

"What the hell are the Avengers doing here?" Victoria Hand snaps. Her and several other higher level agents are gathered.

"We are here reuniting with an old teammate ma'am," Steve replies politely and Phil's ears turn red. 

"I didn't know what to say and Fury didn't want you knowing I came back," Phil answers and Tony scoffs.

"Fury wants a lot of things Agent man and that's sucks for him cause you don't always get what you want." 

"That's funny coming from you," Phil retorts and Tony grins.

"There's the Agent I know!" 

"Agent Coulson we came to see if you really were alive," Dr Banner chimes in. He's standing behind Tony and his eyes are darting around nervously.

"Well I am and believe me I would love to catch up but I have a mission of the utmost importance-"

"Great then we'll stay and help," Natasha declares, the tone of her voice makes it clear she isn't requesting. 

The Avengers step into the aircraft and line up beside the other higher level agents that were assembled by Phil. 

"Brief us Phil," Clint prompts. 

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice and thanks to the Avengers for oh so kindly offering their services," Phil remarks semi-sarcastically and Clint gives an over exaggerated wink in response. 

"A little unconventional meeting this way, isn't it?" Jasper Sitwell remarks. 

"Oh, from the reports I've read, 'unconventional' seems to be Coulson's middle name these days," Agent Blake comments with a smirk. 

"Fight breaks out, let me take Blake. He's coy but scrappy," John Garret murmurs to Phil who smiles knowingly. 

"I'll explain everything as soon as we hit 50,000 feet. This way," Phil says and gestures for the group of people to follow him. 

Phil leads the agents to the largest room on the aircraft that seems to be more of a living space than a meeting room.   
Stark immediately goes to the bar that's set up off to the side while the other Avengers decide to lounge on the leather furniture. 

"So does someone want to explain to me what all these high level agents are doing here or am I going to have to have Stark hack the database again?" Natasha states coolly. 

"Give us a condensed version please," Clint requests. 

"There's this apparent psychic who calls himself the clairvoyant. He controls the centipede program which is basically a super soldier knock off program," Victoria Hand deadpans simply and Natasha smirks. There is a mutual respect between all the high level female agents. 

"Alrighty thanks," Bruce says then lowers his voice and leans towards the red head. "Can I ask why Tony and I are staying Natasha? I mean we aren't agents." 

"You don't have to be agents, Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz the youngest pair of scientists to graduate from the academy yet are on this plane," Natasha whispers back. "I am sure they would love seeing Dr Banner and Tony Stark." Tony's face lights up as he recognizes the names and he tugs on Bruce's sleeve excitedly. 

"Hey Agent man Bruce and I are going to your lab so debrief us or whatever later!" Tony calls as he drags Bruce away. "We will definitely catch up later!" Despite by not knowing where the lab is he manages to look as if he knows where he's going. 

"Down and to the left Mister Stark," Phil calls, seeing right through Tony's act. The older pair of scientists disappear in an instant. 

After a moment of silence Natasha nods to Agent Hand who quickly shoos the other agents away and to a different area. 

"So Phil you've been alive for months now and you didn't bother to even call," Natasha chides. 

"It's more complicated than that," Phil replies. "I woke up in Tahiti after I came back and spent all my time there recovering and trying to process what happened. After that I was thrown straight back into work and all this centipede stuff came up and totally took center stage. To be honest I didn't think about calling because I thought it would be better done in person but I couldn't find the right time to visit you and for that I'm sorry." 

Natasha and Clint gaze at their old handler before giving in an embracing him together. 

"We missed you," Clint utters. "We thought you were dead." 

"I missed you guys too, I miss what we had going," Phil admits. 

Back before the Avengers came up Phil Coulson was the sole handler of the Black Widow and Hawkeye because he was the only one they both trusted. Phil, Clint, and Natasha were a very tight team and the best Shield had. 

"Well now you have a new team," Natasha says trying not to look forlorn. She's admittedly envious of his new team and so is Clint. 

"Doesn't mean you can't be apart of it," Phil points out and the assassins chuckle. "You too Captain Rogers." 

"I'm flattered Coulson but before we say anything else I want you to have these, I signed them," Cap responds and hands the deck of bloody Captain America trading cards to Phil. Phil at first looks excited, then confused, and then angry.

"Why is there blood on my mint condition Captain American trading cards?!" he exclaims and examines each one looking more and more distraught as he looks. 

"Fury said they were in your pocket when you were stabbed," Steve replies slowly. 

"They weren't in my pocket they were in my locker? Wait a second who's blood is this?" Phil makes a sick face and holds the cards away from him. 

"Does this mean Fury took your cards and wiped them in someone's blood?!" Clint squeals and gags. "That's so messed up!" 

"Do you think it's mine?" Phil asks.

"Fury wouldn't wipe trading cards on your dead body," Natasha counters and Phil nods. 

"Then who's is it? Did Fury wipe these cards on some random agents wound?" Phil says with a shocked and disturbed expression. 

"Maybe it was Maria's she had a head wound and we all know she'd do anything for Fury," Steve suggests and Phil instantly drops the cards. 

"So Fury just went up to Maria and said 'hey Maria can I rub Phil's trading cards on your bloody face?' and then rubbed my trading card on her bloody face!" Phil shouts. "I am going to kill Fury the next time I see him. Those cards were mint condition!" 

"Phil." 

Agent Coulson turns around to see Melinda May standing behind him with her usual stony expression on her face. 

"We are nearing altitude I'd gather the other agents." She seems entirely unfazed by the presence of the Avengers. 

"Melinda," Natasha greets and nods curtly to May. 

"Natasha," May replies and nods back before taking her leave. The two have had many a mission together and formed a slight bond. 

"I take it you know her," Steve concludes. 

"We're friends, she's almost as good of a fighter as me," Natasha says and shrugs. She completely ignores the gasp from Steve and the giggle from Clint. 

~~~

"Cruising altitude reached, bearing 90 degrees just over the North Pole," May reports to the gathering of people. 

"Thank you." Phil nods to May and she takes her place by his side.

"Apologies for the song and dance, but we brought you here as a precaution," Agent Garret explains. 

"A precaution against what?" Jasper asks. He seems almost hostile about his words.

"The Clairvoyant. If there is someone out there who can read minds, at least up here, we're as far away from him as possible," Phil elaborates. 

"Figure maybe the Northern lights will knock a few bars off his psychic wifi," Garret adds with a smirk. 

"Coulson, you know Shield's stance on psychics, they don't exist," Agent Blake states and Clint scoffs.

"Aliens shouldn't come out of the sky and attack earth only for earth to be defended by a huge green rage monster, a billionaire in a robot suit, a super solider, a god, and two insanely amazing assassin," Clint comments and crosses his arms with a triumphant grin. Agents Blake and Hand both make understanding nods at Clint's point. 

"Are you suddenly a believer? because if I remember not even New York persuaded you," Victoria retorts. 

"I prefer to forget New York and no I'm not, not definitively. But I had a recent experience with an Asgardian who could bend people's will with her voice. Forced me to open my mind, so to speak," Phil answers. Agent May and a man, Natasha recognizes as Grant Ward or as Maria said 'a younger male version of you,' send each other matching glances of remorse.

"All we know for sure is the Clairvoyant's been a step ahead of us, stealing plays from our playbook," Garret says. 

"And it's pissing me off," Phil snaps. The last time Natasha and Clint saw Phil so angry was when Fury tried to pair the assassins up with a different handler. Phil expresses his emotions very passively so what seems like anger is rage and what seems like sadness is utter distraught. "I take it you've all read Agent Garrett's latest report."

"The hit on the safe house. Mr. Peterson's alive and kicking," Jasper Sitwell confirms.

"We call him Deathlok," May interjects. 

"It was the project's code name," Grant Ward adds. 

"Can't be a villain without a cool name," Clint mumbles and Steve elbows him. Captain Rogers is standing completely still with perfect posture and listening intently. 

"Agent Garrett and I have been tracking him the last few weeks," a younger agent, Natasha knows him as the one who filed the report that led her to Phil, informs. His name is Antoine Tripplett. 

"And we think the Clairvoyant's super-soldier bodyguard came after us for a reason. We're getting close," Garret concludes. 

"To what? His identity?" Victoria remarks. 

"We've narrowed the list to 13 candidates," John replies after getting a go ahead look from Phil to divulge the Intel. 

"Narrowed it how? From what?" Agent Blake inquires. 

"Agent Garrett has been taking a second look at Shields's gifted index, specifically the rejects," Phil supplies and Steve hums in understanding. 

"Individuals S.H.I.E.L.D. interviewed who are believed to have psychic abilities but were ultimately dismissed," Garret adds on. Natasha finds it silly that he felt the need to explain the index to some of the highest level Shield agents, they clearly know. 

"So you think we've encountered the Clairvoyant before," Jasper says and Natasha rolls her eyes. There's too much 'stating the obvious' for her liking going on. 

"Think how many cases we've encountered across the globe, how many cases we vetted. It's more than possible. It's probable," Phil explains patiently. Phil Coulson has the highest level of patience a man has ever had in this planet, being Clint Barton's handler requires it. 

"I need more coffee," Blake sighs and rubs his forehead. 

"Let's assume what you're saying is possible. What then?" Victoria questions. "If we're going up against an actual Clairvoyant, how do you suggest we combat that?" 

"By compartmentalizing the information," Garret responds. 

"Oh Natasha you're good at that," Clint pipes up and Natasha tosses her hair in his face. 

"A member of my team is an expert at pattern recognition and analysis ... finding needles in haystacks. She'll prioritize the candidates on Garrett's list, locate them, then pair us off into random teams," Phil elaborates making May and Ward send each other more secret glances. 

"That way, only one person knows the full scope of the mission," Garret says. 

"You do understand that this person you're referring to, she'd need to be a Shield agent to be granted that level of access," Victoria points out in a tone that suggests a past run in with this mystery girl. 

"I'm glad you brought that up," Phil says with a cunning smile. 

Whenever Natasha sees that smile she knows that whatever plans Phil has made are working out. 

~~~  
Tony Stark  
~~~

"Knock knock little scientists it's big scientists!" Tony sing songs and taps on the glass lab doors. The three young persons occupying the room all turn around and gawk at Bruce and Tony. It's a full minute before the brunette girl opens the doors. 

"Fitz it's-"

"Dr Banner an Mister Stark I know Jemma," a young curly haired scientist murmurs. Jemma excitedly hits Fitz who just judges her right back repeatedly. Jemma takes a deep breath and composes herself. 

"I'm Jemma Simmons I'm a biochemist," the excited young woman says. She has an English accent and long reddish brown hair. 

"This is Fitz-"

"I'm an engineer," he finishes and holds out a shaky hand. Tony Stark takes his hand and shakes it firmly before shaking Jemma's.

"I know who you two are, I've read a fair bit of your research. I gotta say I'm saddened Shield already has you though, Stark Industries would have very much appreciated your work," Tony says casually and the two scientists gasp loudly and nearly start jumping up and down. 

"Really? Most Stark read our work Fitz!" Jemma squeaks. 

"I have too," Bruce pipes up making Jemma and Fitz instantly notice his presence. 

"Dr Banner is in our lab!" they exclaim in unison. 

"I've read all your papers-"

"And I've studied all your experiment logs," Jemma continues for Fitz. "You're my biggest inspiration!" 

"I have never seen Fitz or Jemma fan girl this hard," the brunette jokes in the background. 

"Oh hush Skye you'll be just like us as soon as you meet Steve Rogers," Fitz retorts and Skye nods. 

"Point made," she agrees. "I do love those biceps."

"So what are the two smartest people in the world doing in our lab?" Fitz asks and tries to casually lean on one of the lab tables only to slip and knock over some papers. Fitz immediately starts picking them up with the help of Bruce. 

"We were here to see Agent Coulson because we thought he was dead but when we heard about Scientists Fitz and Simmons we had to see," Tony answers with a sly smirk. Tony Stark knows how to charm. 

"Oh wow-well that's very flattering," Jemma stammers. 

"What's this?" Bruce inquires making both the scientist turn their heads and gawk. Bruce is holding Phil Coulson's medical file and reading it. "GH325 seems like a miracle drug." 

"Super miracle drug if you ask me. I got shot in the stomach twice and it saved my life," Skye interjects and Jemma sends her a pointed glare. "What they obviously already know and who knows maybe they can help you guys." 

"So this is what saved Coulson," Tony muses and snatches the file away from Bruce. "I'd love to study it." 

"We would to but-"

"Coulson wants it under wraps," Fitz finishes for Jemma. 

"Which is totally ridiculous because something like this drug...it needs to be studied. It has the potential to save so many lives," Jemma remarks and shakes her head. "All we'd like to do is send a blood sample of Skye's to some colleagues to do a molecular breakdown."

"Maybe if you spoke to Agent Coulson he'd listen Skye," Fitz points out and Skye bites her lip.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," Skye says. "If Coulson thinks it's important that this stays between us, then we should trust him...and the geniuses that accidentally found out. Right? He's the boss." 

"So you're saying we should obey the rules," Jemma asks with a confused look. 

"That's boring," Tony scoffs. 

"Who are you, and what have you done with Skye?" Fitz demands and Skye half smiles. 

"This is important to him so we should keep it quiet," Skye insists then sends a pointed look to the two uninvited but much appreciated guests. 

"Keep this quiet or I will destroy your mainframe Stark." 

"Why doesn't he get threatened!" Tony pouts and waves at Bruce. 

"Because Dr Banner isn't the one who said he likes to break the rules," Skye answers cheekily. 

"And wait you think you could destroy my mainframe!? I don't think so little miss," Tony exclaims and Skye grins. 

"Then I'll just have to do it to show you then-" 

"Skye, upstairs. Top brass wants to see you," a low voice orders cutting off Skye. The scientists all swivel to face Grant Ward who managed to sneak in without being noticed. He gives Stark and Banner wary looks and gives Fitz an expression that says 'be careful.'

"Alrighty and can I just say we need to get you a bell." 

~~~   
Skye   
~~~

"Hey AC you called?" Skye remarks as she enters the room. "Oh there are other people here and-oh my god Steve Rogers!" Skye gapes at the super soldier standing in all his super glory right in the living room of the Bus. "AC what is Captain America doing on the Bus and-holy god there's Hawkeye and Black Widow!"

"Skye they are here to help," Phil informs. 

"What is happening?" Skye hisses as she eyes the super soldier. 

"What's happening is we found out Phil isn't dead so we are here to help him with his clairvoyant problem," Hawkeye replies and casually slings an arm around Agent Coulson who doesn't shrug him off. 

"Our plan is to pair off each team only having the information for their target," Phil says redirecting the conversation to the mission. 

"Pairing off makes total sense. Just one thought, though, what if we make it a double-blind?" Skye suggests and forces her gaze to stay on her SO. 

"How so?" Sitwell asks. 

"Well, I'll give one person from each team the potential Clairvoyant's coordinates, and I'll give the other one the identity. That way, no one person knows the full specs of the op until you get there," Skye explains and tries to ignore the impressed expression on Steve Rogers face. 

"That is a solid plan, very clever," Steve says and Skye nearly chokes on the air she breaths. 

"I like how you think," Garret compliments then turns to his peers. "I like how she thinks."

"One question, how am I supposed to access all the classified files without someone in the room?" Skye inquires. 

"Hack it," Black Widow says simply and Skye holds in an excited scream. 

"I would but I'm trying to stay on big brothers good side which means I need clearance and I don't have clearance," she manages to cough out while trying not to blush like crazy at Steve's approving glance. 

"Now you do," Phil announces and holds out a Shield badge. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye." Skye is taken completely by surprise and steps back in shock. 

Suddenly Fitz and Jemma are there with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner all wearing smiles. 

"I told them to come up," May murmurs and wears a small grin. 

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Skye stammers out and shakily takes the badge. She's been waiting for this for so long but she wasn't expecting it to happen today. "Thank you." 

"Don't thank me. You've passed every required Shield exam with flying colors," Phil says. 

"For a level 1 agent," Agent Hand cuts in but even she can't dampen Skye's smile. 

"You've assisted us on multiple field missions, put your life on the line. You earned this," Phil declares solidly. 

"Hell you took two in the gut. More than Sitwell here's ever done," Garret remarks cheekily. There's a happy moment of quiet before Phil claps his hands. 

"Okay, everyone. Back to work." With that he's strolling off with the other high levels agents.

"Congratulations," May whispers and squeezes her shoulder before following Coulson. 

"Thanks," Skye says and runs a finger over the eagle logo on the badge. 

"Congratulations, Skye. This is great!" Jemma cheers and embraces her friend. Fitz joins in on the hug and mutters his own congratulations. Her friends let go and Ward steps up. 

"Congratulations," he says and Skye smirks at him. 

"Couldn't have done it without a great and very patient S.O," Skye snaps back and playfully punches his shoulder. 

"Yeah, you could have. I'm no Clairvoyant, but I do believe some things are meant to be." Grant gives Skye a tight nod and musses her hair before dutifully following Coulson. Jemma and Fitz hug her again before retuning to their lab leaving Skye with the Avengers sans Thor, sadly. 

"I remember when I joined Shield like it was yesterday, Phil dragged me in kicking and screaming practically," Clint jokes and Skye sucks in a sharp breath. Clint Barton is joking with her, an average level 1 agent. 

"From what I learned you had an unconventional start, as did I. This asshole dragged me in because I was on the wrong side of the law," Black Widow comments and elbows her partner in the side. 

"Yeah well that asshole that just left dragged me in after I hacked Shield," Skye laughs, somehow she manages to keep her cool. The Black Widow actually grins and Skye nearly faints. 

"Congratulations Agent Skye, Shield is lucky to have you," Steve Rogers adds in and shakes her hand firmly. Utterly starstruck all Skye can manage is a nod. 

"You deserve it kid," Tony states and Bruce offers his own congratulations before him and Tony leave to geek out with Fitzsimmons. 

"Could this day get anymore amazing?" Skye mutters to herself and rushes off to set up her laptop before she tries to kiss Steve Rogers. 

~~~  
Phil Coulson  
~~~

"Can't say I'm a fan of this double-blind situation," Hand grumbles and crosses her arms. The agents are milling about in the Bus waiting for orders. 

Tony and Bruce came back up to speak with Coulson. 

"Neither am I but I'm used to it by now," Natasha agrees with a respectfully nod. There is a mutual respect between all the high ranking women at Shield. 

"I am too, but that doesn't make me feel any better. How will the field teams meet us at the destinations?" Victoria asks. 

"They won't. They'll be on standby. We can't risk the Clairvoyant knowing we're coming," Phil replies, too casually for Victoria's liking.

"What you're saying is, one of these teams could be heading straight into an ambush without backup," Victoria assumes and shakes her head in frustration. 

"With us you won't need back up!" Clint boasts and Natasha elbows him but grins nonetheless.

"Agent Sitwell, I just received word from the Triskelion. You have orders to report to the Lemurian Star immediately," Agent Melinda reports as she strides up. Her posture and expression are stiff as always. 

"So I assume you'll take his place," Phil concludes looking hopefully at Agent Hand. 

"In your hunt for Santa Claus? No I'm taking a transport jet back to the Hub where I can quarterback the field teams via satellite. Someone's gonna have to pull your asses out of the fire when things go South. I'll be in touch," she answers coyly and stalks off. 

"I guess I got a boat to catch. Good luck, Agent Coulson," Sitwell says and shakes Phil's hand. 

"You, too, Agent Sitwell."   
With that its just Phil and his old team. 

"Phil you know Barton and I can do these missions easily and with Rogers, Stark, and Banner it's child's play. Why are you so worried about this?" Natasha questions curtly. 

"Because one person on my team nearly died and I don't want anyone else too," Phil responds harshly. 

"You died Agent Coulson," Steve points out blankly. He looks almost disappointed. 

"I did and it was a traumatizing experience I'm not gonna lie. I should have went to see you, all of you or at least called but I didn't. When I died my old life died too so I made a new one," Phil explains sullenly. His words make the angry Avengers soften and smile. 

"If I died and suddenly came back to life I'd probably do the same," Tony blurts out after a long moment of awkward silence. 

"I'd probably just make a whole new identity so what you did isn't that bad," Bruce says matter-o-factly. 

"You are a good man Phil Coulson and I'm very happy you're alive," Steve finally chimes in and shakes Phil's hand firmly. "I'm glad to be working with you again." 

"Thank you Captain Rogers," Phil says somehow managing to keep his voice from   
cracking. 

"I need to scope out this new team stay out of trouble while I'm gone boys," Natasha mutters and slinks away. 

"I have to see the weapons bay," Clint adds and follows after her. 

"We should go back to the lab Tony," Bruce suggests. 

"Ah yes the baby scientists will be missing us," Stark agrees and leaves with Bruce. 

"Would you like a tour?" Phil squeaks out when it's just him and Steve. 

"Sure." Steve shrugs and follows Phil who instantly starts eagerly chatting away about the Bus. 

~~~  
Melinda May  
~~~

"This is more chaotic than any mission should be," May muses and Natasha chuckles. 

"I think it's funny, Phil's first family meeting his second one," Natasha jokes and May smirks. 

"I'll admit it's amusing." 

~~~  
Skye  
~~~

"Okay, on this phone, you will find a set of coordinates that'll lead you to one of the three potential Clairvoyants I've chosen. When you're within a mile, your partner will be granted access to the candidate's name and profile on their own phone," Skye explains and slides the phone across the small metal table to Agent Garret. "Make sense?"

"You know, we haven't officially met," the man points out after taking the phone. "John Garrett."

"I guess lying unconscious in a gurney really shouldn't count," Skye mutters and sarcastically chuckles.

"How are you feeling?" 

"A lot better, actually," Skye replies honestly. She has been feeling way better. 

"I've been shot a couple times myself back, shoulder. Had my throat cut once. But you know the toughest one?" Skye shakes her head and John Garret pulls down the neck of his mock turtle neck to show her a large burn on his chest. "Thing about a third-degree burn, the burn itself doesn't hurt at all. Crazy, right?" Skye politely nods and smiles. 

"The nerve endings get all fried. But the area around the burn? That stings. Still, gut shot's the worst." Skye appreciates his respect towards her and his conversation. 

"Sir, I know what you did for me, how you risked your life to save me. So thank you." Skye's words are earnest and genuine.

"You've got a good team around you. I just jumped on the bandwagon," Garret responds modestly. 

"Well, you trained one of them, sir," Skye counters. 

"Guess it all comes full circle. Ward's your S.O., I was his. Turn, turn, turn. But this S.O. thing goes both ways. You've had a big impact on him. He's different than I remember him." Skye furrows her eyebrows in confusion and leans forward. 

"Different how?" She's curious how Ward is different, she didn't know him before the team.

"Well, the tough thing about being a specialist is being alone. A team gives you a whole new perspective. Guess it's the difference between fighting against something and fighting for something. Or someone. Ward's got that now." 

He gets up and heads to the door as if he didn't get the weight of what he just said. 

"Thanks for this. And, Skye, lose the "sir." I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, just like you." 

Skye grins widely and pulls out her badge again. She'll never get tired of looking at it and feeling the sense of belonging it brings. 

~~~

"Agent Skye it's time you give Captain Rogers his team assignment," Phil orders and leans in the doorway of the honeycomb room. Steve Rogers walks in and sits down across from her while Phil lingers. 

It was decided the Avengers would escort the paired teams as extra muscle. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner however want to stay on board with Fitzsimmons. 

"Uh AC you can't be here for this," Skye remarks and Phil snaps from his trance. 

"Right right," he grumbles and closes the door. 

"Who have you paired me with?" Steve inquires and Skye taps on her computer trying not to stare at his biceps. 

"You will be going with Agents Coulson and Garret," Skye informs. "They both have a phone so you don't need one. All you need to do is assist them. Should be easy for a sexy super soldier like yourself." The last part slips out accidentally and Skye instantly blushes and slaps a hand over her mouth. 

"Thanks?" Steve says and his ears turn pink. "And this whole computer thing is easy for a sexy hacker like yourself." Skye let's out a strangled gasp and goes three shades darker. 

"Okay you seriously need to leave before I jump you," Skye says and Cap sits completely still.

"I wouldn't hate that miss." 

"Oh my god I'm going to combust," Skye mutters and fans herself. "This is too much, you are too hot and righteous." 

Phil knocks on the door before Skye can leap over the table and kiss Captain America.

"We should be going Skye!" 

"Yeah you should go," Skye mumbles and Cap gets up. His cheeks are pink and he gives her a small wave before exiting. 

The Black Widow comes in quickly after him.

"Who am I with?"

"Agents Triplett and Ward." 

As soon as the words are out of Skye's mouth the Widow is gone and Clint Barton is sitting before her. 

"You are with Agents Blake and May," Skye says and Clint pumps his fist in the air.

"SCORE! I have been dying to see Melinda May in action!"

~~~   
Tony Stark  
~~~

"What's this?" Agent May queries and picks up a magazine of new bullets. 

"Um, say you need to tag a fleeing vehicle or a wild monkey, if it was to get away from you. These rounds are built with a micro-receiver, which enables you to track your target via satellite," Fitz answers promptly and Tony Stark grins.

"Impressive thinking Fitz," Tony praises and Fitz absolutely preens. 

Jemma and Bruce walk up slowly, both have their heads bowed down to examine a touch pad. 

"I've condensed all the blood-sample results into an encrypted file. Now if we just had access to-"

"Jemma, we have another visitor," Fitz says sharply and both scientists jerk their heads up in surprise. 

"Oh. May. Hello," Jemma greets shakily. 

"I assume you're talking about Skye's blood," May concludes and Jemma sighs. There is clearly no point in trying to lie to Agent Melinda May. 

"There's just so much we don't know. The GH-325. I mean, we don't know what drug it is, where it came from," Jemma replies insistently. 

"It's an interesting study," Bruce adds. 

"Yeah, not to mention any potential side effects, short or long term. We're just worried about Skye," Fitz persists. 

"And Agent Coulson, of course," Jemma cuts in. 

"Have either of them exhibited any side effects or strange behavior?" May inquires with a raised eyebrow. Her expression is something Fitzsimmons have never seen before. 

"Strange' is such a subjective term," Jemma protests. 

"Really it has a different meaning for anything," Bruce comments. 

"No more than usual," Fitz responds directly. 

"Because if they have, or if they do in the future, feel free to contact me first. I can help. Okay?" May wears an inviting almost smile and nods at them kindly before leaving them. 

"I haven't known Agent May long but I do know that what just happened isn't normal for her," Tony blurts out once she's out of earshot. 

"It's a stressful mission really her acting different is nothing," Jemma insists and returns to her blood work. 

~~~  
Skye  
~~~

"Okay. You're all set," Skye announces and hands him the phone. 

"Hope you paired me with someone good ... or interesting, at least," Phil mutters and Skye sees right through him. 

"Don't worry Captain America is your escort," Skye says and Phil high fives her. 

"That's my girl." 

Skye smiles and looks to her computer trying to hide her concern while he fiddles with the phone. 

"Stop worrying. You wear your heart on your sleeve. And your face. I trust your judgment." Skye can't comprehend why. "The way you see the world...it's different than the rest of us. That's why I want you to dig deeper into these." Phil leans over and pulls up psych evals on her laptop. 

"The candidates' psych evaluations?" 

"The Clairvoyant thinks he can read our minds. See if you can read his. We need some insight into who this person really is, a weakness. So, do what you do find the exploit." Skye gives a firm nod to her boss and looks back at her computer. He walks to the door but before leaving he turns around.  
"And stop worrying the freaking Avengers are helping us." 

~~~  
Natasha Romanoff   
~~~

"So, Garrett says your family's like the cable version of the Kennedy's," Agent Triplett muses and Natasha rolls her eyes. She isn't much for small talk but Triplett clearly is. 

"Huh. I doubt he said that," Ward mutters and Triplett chuckles. 

"Fine. I did my own research. Had to, following in golden boy's footsteps," Triplett replies with an easy grin. 

"There a point to this?" Grant asks which also happens to be Natasha's thinking. 

"Just trying to keep things light," Triplett responds as they stalk trough the prison yard. 

"Cause that's what we all need right now," Ward scoffs sarcastically. 

"Play nice boys," Natasha scolds. 

"You know, maybe it is," Triplett snaps, ignoring Natasha. She would smack him but she respects his spirit.

"You want to keep it light? The Clairvoyant almost killed Skye." 

"Yeah? Well, he did kill my partner Dan Monroe. Great guy. Had a son. You know what it's like telling a 6-year-old that his dad isn't coming home? So, we find the Clairvoyant, you might want to stay out of my way," Triplett growls. 

"We all got axes to grind. But we're here to take him in, not out," Ward argues.

"We are also here to complete a mission not stop to talk," Natasha hisses and walks ahead of them. Their location is a prison in the UK. 

"Ask yourself something, Agent Ward if Skye hadn't made it, what would you be thinking right now?" 

The question goes unanswered and any response that would have come dies when both their phones start beeping and exchanging Intel. Natasha backs up and peers over their shoulders. 

"Elijah Fordham, 32, military background. Here serving 18 life sentences for a killing spree in the '90s'," Grant informs. 

"Sounds more psycho than psychic," Triplett mutters. 

~~~  
Clint Barton  
~~~

"You a scorpio?" Agent Black inquires and May glowers.

"I'm a Leo!" Clint chips in. 

"I was just wondering why our newest agent paired the two of us together," Blake elaborates and May's expression does not soften. "Must have thought we were compatible in some way." 

"It was random, Blake," May grumbles. 

"Well I was random but Phil did tell me Skye took care when she paired the Agents up," Clint interjects and May sighs in annoyance. 

"You seem like a scorpio," Blake observes. 

"You don't believe in the Clairvoyant, but you believe in astrology," May remarks callously. 

"It's not a belief exactly I don't think, it's just a cool thing that sometimes is scarily accurate," Clint explains and Blake nods to him. 

"I have some theories of my own," Blake adds. 

The phones suddenly beep and the two agents pull up their shared Intel. 

The location May brought them to is a assisted living home. 

"Please tell me we're here for one of the doctors," Blake murmurs as they walk in.

"Bad guys can be anyone so watch your back," Clint advises. 

~~~  
Steve Rogers   
~~~

"So, I dropped down through the skylight, used up my whole mag, and hit the final guy right in the chest with a flare gun. Boy, you should have seen the look on his face when that thing went off," Garret recounts excitedly and Steve politely nods along. Phil looks less than excited to Garrets disappointment. "What? I already told you that one?"

"I was there," Phil deadpans and Steve snorts. Steve is sitting in the backseat of a large black van and Phil is driving. 

"Why don't you tell that story more often? It's a story worth hearing," Steve pipes in and Phil grins like the Cheshire Cat. 

"For which part?" Garret asks. 

"The whole thing," Phil replies listlessly and then looks at Steve in the rear view mirror. "It was pretty cool." 

"Really? Damn, I must be getting old. Either that or I drank a lot more in my 30s than I remember," Garret muses to himself and Steve cracks a smile. 

"Or both. And you didn't go through the skylight," Phil points out. 

"I know, but it makes for a better story," Garret defends. 

"It's an embellishment, most of the stories about the 107th are embellished," Steve adds in and Phil gapes. 

"No," he denies. 

"Yes," Steve confirms as the phones suddenly beep to signify the information sharing. 

"File came in. Noriko Sato, 19, junior at Ball State," Phil reports. 

"The co-ed, I remember. She's got an I.Q. over 200. Ran circles around every agent we sent in to interrogate her. We had no indication she was gifted. Family's got ties to the Yakuza, though," Garret murmurs thoughtfully. 

"Sounds like an interesting gal," Steve comments then his eyes look ahead and he spies a roadblock. "Heads up."

"Detour," Garret grumbles. 

"Imagine that," Phil mutters sarcastically. Steve grabs his shield and sits on the edge of his seat ready for a fight if need be. 

~~~  
Clint Barton  
~~~

"Thomas Nash. Injured in a head-on collision. He's been catatonic for the past four years," May reports and Clint swings open the door for them. 

"Great. We're here for a vegetable," Blake grumbles. 

"I'll find the director's office. You get a room number on Nash and you stay here with him," May orders and stalks off. 

"Yes, ma'am," the male agents chime and mock salute.

~~~  
Natasha Romanoff  
~~~

The gate buzzes open and the two younger males and older red head enter the prison. Natasha frowns when she sees the front desk empty and no guards in sight. Grant and Antoine take notice as well. 

"Nobody home. Odd," Ward muses. 

~~~  
Steve Rogers   
~~~

"Oh. Convenient timing," Phil sighs as he pulls through the detour and is promptly stopped by a truck backing up. It become very clear to Steve that this is in fact a trap. 

"Think this'll make a good story someday?" Garret asks while pulling out his gun and smirking. 

"Add a few extra cars and explosions and it will be the best story," Steve jokes and looks out the back. There's a tire screech as a black car pulls up behind. 

"Ah. One behind us. You better hope so," Phil remarks. "Though with Captain America here it's already the best story I'll ever have." 

~~~  
Natasha Romanoff  
~~~

"Alright boys time to go," Natasha remarks after they wait for several minutes. "We don't have time to wait if this is an honest prison, but if it's not I don't feel like getting trapped right now." 

With that Natasha ushers them out the door and they sprint back to their vehicle. 

~~~  
Clint Barton  
~~~

The front desk is deserted when Clint and Blake get to it. 

"Here let me just find the files," Clint offers and leaps over the desk. Clint promptly picks the file cabinet and pulls out a binder labeled M-N. "This should have Thomas Nash's information." Agent Blake gratefully takes it and starts shuffling through the pages while Clint hops back over the desk.   
Clint gets bored very quickly and dings the hell repeatedly to amuse himself. 

Suddenly Agent Blake is yanked back and throw into the wall. Clint immediately whips around and smashes his bow against the attackers back. The bow snaps in half at the force of Clint smashing it against metal. The robot man turns and swings at Clint who ducks and lands a punch in the mans stomach. Clint groans at the feeling of his knuckles hitting metal so Deathlok grabs his shoulders and throws himself cross the room. 

Clint let's out a pained noise as he hits the ground and rolls a few feet. Agent Blake pulls out his revolver and shoots Deathlok five times. Each time the robot man staggers back allowing Blake to dive for cover behind the desk. Clint uses this time to get back up and repeatedly fire his weapon at the assailant. Deathlok advances despite the ten bullets in his exterior. Blake quickly changes his magazine shoots one last bullet before Deathlok grabs his throat. 

"Mr. Peterson...stop," Blake chokes out. "You have a son...Ace. He needs you. We can still help you, Mike." 

"Mike Peterson's dead," is the cold reply from him. Clint runs up holding one of his shock arrows in hand and jams it into the robot mans neck. Mike jerks and throws Blake down before smacking Clint away. Then Mike stomps on Blake and a sickening crack echoes through the halls. Blake groans loudly and Clint let's out an audible gasp.   
May comes sprinting in and fires her gun at Mike repeatedly. 

"May to Hub Deathlok's here! Blake's down," May yells into her com and Clint jumps up once again to help her. The archer pulls out an explosive arrow and whips it at Deathlok as he moves to escape. Mike jumps up through the roof as the explosion goes off and disappears. 

Clint sucks in a sharp breath and hopes for the best as he kneels next to Blake. May wears a worried expression as she checks his pulse and looks out the window to search for the med team and back up squad. 

"That went horribly," Clint grumbles. "I hope Stark bought a suit." 

~~~  
Steve Rogers   
~~~

"We don't have time for this," Phil hisses as soon as May's voice floats through the coms with news of Deathlok. Phil puts the van in reverse and yanks the steering wheel so it skates by the car behind them and speeds away. "Captain would you take care of any following vehicles?" 

"Yes sir," Steve says and rolls down the back window so he can shoot out of it. "It'd be my pleasure." 

~~~

Back on the Bus the ride to the Hub is somber and quiet. 

The med team works fervently on Agent Blake while the other agents look on. 

It seemed like it an eternity before they landed at the Hub. 

~~~

Upon landing Blake is immediately rolled away to the Hub's hospital wing. 

"Lucky the med team got to him when they did," Ward muses and May frowns. 

"I wouldn't call anyone in critical condition lucky," May remarks sourly. 

The senior officers have gathered in the Bus again. May looks up at them clearly determined.

"Deathlok's more dangerous than we thought. Blake fired six shots didn't seem to faze him."

"Any word on Thomas Nash?" Garret's asks. 

"No, he's a ghost. The facility has him listed as a resident, but it's all a cover-up," May responds.

"A very thorough cover up," Clint comments and crosses his arms.

"Nash is probably off fishing in Bora Bora right now, laughing at us," Garret grumbles with a cold anger in his voice. 

"And yet Mr. Peterson was waiting for you and Blake at the facility. Why?" Phil questions with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Probably the same reason he came after Garrett, we're getting too close. He's trying to take us out," Ward concludes and Victoria scowls. 

"This shouldn't have happened. Backup should have been there alongside Agents Blake and May," Hand snaps. 

"I was back up and I failed," Clint whispers to Natasha who promptly hits him over the head. 

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself Barton," she growls. 

"Clairvoyant would have seen us coming," Garret points out. 

"It appears he did anyway. The plan was flawed from the start," Victoria says in a matter-o-fact tone. 

"Come on, Vic. The plan was solid," Garret defends. 

"We have an agent down because we weren't prepared," Victoria hisses. 

"Blake knew the risks," Garret argues. 

"And don't call me "Vic." It's condescending," Agent Hand counters. 

"Any one of us could have been ambushed," Garret retorts. They're both angry and have harsh tones. 

"The point is, Blake's alive, and we have a suspect Thomas Nash," Phil states loudly to quiet them.

"I'm headed inside to prep the field teams," Victoria says after a pause. "Agent Coulson, when can I expect Agent Simmons and Dr Banner for debrief?" 

"She's getting ready with Dr Banner as we speak," Phil replies. 

"Good. If I'm gonna put any more agents in danger, I want them to know exactly what Deathlok is and what he's capable of," Victoria declares and stomps off the Bus and into the Hub. 

"Captain if you could come with me, and Clint get Stark to pull out a suit," Phil orders and stalks off with Steve trailing behind.

"Did Tony bring a suit?" Clint asks Natasha as soon as the Bus hanger is cleared. 

"I thought you put ice cream in all his suits," Natasha answers and Clint gapes. 

"Oh shit I did, even the travel one." 

~~~  
Bruce Banner  
~~~

"Honestly, I don't know how much more you can tell them. Who knows what else they've done to the man?" Fitz grumbles as Jemma excitedly packs her things. 

"Or how much man is left at all," Jemma adds. 

"I have nothing against machines in men but I do hate evil machines in men," Tony muses to himself. Tony has never been opposed to cybernetic enhancements as long as whoever was receiving them actually asked for them in the first place. 

"Regardless, S.H.I.E.L.D. sees us as the resident experts on the Deathlok program. If they want me to stay here at the Hub, then that's that," Jemma exclaims happily as she packs Skye's blood samples. 

"I think I'll stay at the Hub too, I like to avoid large scale attacks," Bruce muses and Jemma lights up. 

"Fantastic Dr Banner!" she squeals. 

"Well, don't you seem awfully chipper to pick up and leave me by my lonesome," Fitz sasses grumpily. 

"Aw lovers fight," Tony coos and Bruce elbows him sharply. 

"Do I?" Jemma asks. 

"Yes. And I wonder. Could it be because the Hub's lab facilities are much more comprehensive than ours?" Fitz inquires cheekily. 

"In case I'd like to run a molecular breakdown of Skye's blood? Yes. Brilliant deduction, Dr. Watson," Jemma responds and winks.

"Now I agree," Bruce whispers to Tony. Anyone can see the obvious relationship between the two scientists.

"I've always pictured you as Watson. Either way, if you're gonna do this, you're gonna need my help. At some point, one way or another, eventually," Fitz insists.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Jemma murmurs but he ignores her. 

"I'll jerry up an encrypted hard line so we can stay in touch. Don't want the rest of the bus overhearing what we're saying," Fitz offers and immediately quiets as footsteps approach the storage closet they're all stuffed into. 

"You ready to go?" Agent Triplett inquires and peers into the closet with a smirk on his face. It must be a weird sight to see Tony Stark and Bruce Banner hanging out in a closet with two young scientists. 

"Agent Triplett. Are you staying at the Hub, as well?" Jemma asks with starry eyes. 

"Plot twist," Tony sing songs to Bruce as he sees the interest in Jemma's eyes and the jealousy in Fitz's. 

"Yes, Garrett's keeping me here. Help brief the teams on our most recent run-in with the cyber soldier. Don't mind the company, do you?" Agent Triplett replies. 

"No, not at all," Jemma responds and nearly leaves with him before turning back. "Dr Banner will be coming too." 

"I'll catch up," Bruce calls to the retreating pair. 

"Anyone else get a weird vibe from him?" Fitz questions as soon as the pair is out of earshot. 

"The weirdest," Bruce lies and Tony nods. 

"So weird," Tony adds. 

"That's what I thought," Fitz mumbles. "Knew it wasn't only me." 

"I better catch up to them, see you back at the tower Tony," Bruce says and nods to Tony before jogging after the pair.

"Guess it's just us engineers then," Tony remarks and Fitz forces himself to hold in a giggle. 

"Guess it is."

~~~  
Natasha Romanoff   
~~~

With pursed lips Natasha reviews the set of weapons on the lab table and carefully examines each one. 

Clint, Steve, Phil, May, and herself are given first choice of new weapons. Skye is debriefing them while they look over the guns to save time. 

"According to index archives, Nash has been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for about six years. originally a bond trader in Canada doing very well for himself. Then the Canadian government recruited him to a secret department H-type program," Skye informs. 

"They were looking for people with psychic abilities," May concludes. 

"If proven to exist psychics can become devastating weapons," Natasha murmurs.

"Specifically people who could control human behavior, and Nash claimed he had a gift," Skye replies to May.

"Claimed?" May asks. 

"According to records, he couldn't affect a person's behavior. But he could, on occasion, predict it," Skye elaborates. 

"So not a true psychic," Clint remarks. "Lucky us."

"But S.H.I.E.L.D. crossed him off the index after his accident because of his supposed catatonic state," Phil chimes in and pulls photos of the accident up onto a bigger screen in the lab. A table before that screen has all of Blake's belongings on it. 

"Which he recovered from quite nicely," Skye comments sarcastically. 

"What miracle drug did they give him?" Clint jokes and remains oblivious to Phil and Skye's reaction. 

"It was all a lie... just to throw Shield off his scent," Phil remarks then picks up the two magazines Blake had on him. "You said Blake fired how many rounds?"

"I heard six. Why?" May replies and makes her way over to him. 

"Because there are only five missing from this magazine. And one from here," Phil murmurs tensely and holds up the second magazine. "These are Fitz's tag rounds."

"We can track him," Skye utters.

"Fool let himself he tagged," Natasha scoffs.

"Lucky he is a fool," Clint comments.

"Or maybe he did it on purpose to help us. What if Mike Peterson still wants to help?" Steve asks and Natasha nods along. Phil who is usually listening to the super soldiers every word doesn't respond and instead looks to Skye. 

"Skye, check all the sat feeds. Find that signal," Phil demands. 

"On it," she says and turns her attention to her tablet. 

"I'll get us in the air," May volunteers and walks off purposely. 

"Nicely done, Blake," Phil whispers. "Barton get Stark I need to talk to him about suiting up."

"About that Phil-"

"What about that?"

"I poured ice cream in all his suits," Clint confesses and Phil's expression contorts into one of stress and nostalgia. Clint uses to pull pranks like this all the time that Phil had to clean up after in the old days. 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" 

"Shit."

~~~  
Phil Coulson  
~~~

After pulling Stark off of Barton, tracking Deathlok, preparing assault teams, and preparing for the worst the Shield teams are ready to take on the Clairvoyant.

The ride is short but not sweet and as soon as the teams arrive to the location Deathlok's tracker lead them too everyone is raring to go. 

"I want this perimeter sealed. Two-man teams on every exit," Phil orders as the teams unload and set up a base outside the abandoned horse track. "Fitz, you got a signal?" 

"94%, sir. Deathlok must be inside somewhere," Fitz reports. 

"Possible civilians inside?" May asks. 

"Highly doubtful. This racetrack's been shut down for months," Fitz responds as Skye hops out of her transport and stands next to him. Tony follows up next, ready to help anyway he can. 

"Alright, Rogers, Barton, and Romanoff you hang back with me the rest of you move out!" Phil shouts and the assault teams instantly scatter. 

"Skye, run a back end from the tactical van," Ward says then sharply points to a straggler agent. "You, I want you 6 feet from Skye at all times, weapons hot." 

"Ward, it's okay. I'm ready," Skye soothes then smiles flirtatiously at Steve. "But if Captain Rogers wants to stay I'm totally fine with that." 

"Ward's right. I feel bad enough you're already back in the field. I'm not taking any chances with your safety," Phil states sternly then pauses before signing and glancing at Steve. 

"So Captain Rogers if you could stay wi-"

"Yes sir I will," Steve says cutting Phil off mid-sentence and stepping closer to Skye. Ward rolls his eyes at the scene. "It will be my pleasure." 

"This isn't a surprise party, people, so you can toss stealth out the window. Our target's wearing body armor and has enhanced cybernetics. Make your shots count. Let's move," Garret shouts to his team of direct attack agents. Natasha grins and charges up her widows bites while Clint whips out a new bow. 

"You ringing the bell or knocking?" Grant asks Garret with a knowing grin. 

"Knocking, of course," Garret answers with a wide smile. Natasha, Clint, Ward, and Garret all confidently stride after the team and hang back as the team blows open the front entrance. Two agents run in and examine the hall before shouting back.

"Clear!"

"Fitz, you're up," Phil calls and enters with his gun cocked and aimed. Fitz jogs up, places a case on a table, opens the case, and releases the "golden retrievers." The other agents all break into pairs and run down the halls. Barton and Romanoff of course make their own partnership and take off as well. 

"It's time to hunt, boys. Let's find us a Deathlok," Fitz murmurs and types on his touch pad as the retrievers one by one fly out of the case and take off in different directions. The retrievers are small glowing yellow balls that have cameras and sensors in them. 

"Impressive toy," Garret compliments and Fitz grins. 

"I prefer the term 'high-tech hardware,'" Fitz remarks and watches the tablet with Tony peering over his shoulder.

"Really? I say toys," Tony chimes in. 

"Toys is good too," Fitz adds quickly.

"Skye, you online?" Phil queries into the com. 

~~~  
Skye  
~~~

"Hang on," Skye murmurs and types rapidly on her laptop. Steve watches completely enamored with her speed and intelligence with computers. "Northwest corridor is getting something. I'm pulling up a live feed." The screen shows a shadowy figure with a trench coat on. "I can't confirm it's him. Initiating multi-spectrum overlay." The computer beeps and reveals a horrifying image of a man more chance than human. 

"What the hell did they do to him?" Steve and Skye murmur in unison both are equally as disgusted. 

"What are you seeing?" Phil asks trough the com. 

"It's not just his leg or his eye.They did stuff to him. It's all under his skin," Skye replies and suddenly the figure smashes his fist into the recording device making the signal go dead. Skye sits back suddenly and covers her mouth to hide a contorted expression of fear.

~~~  
Fitz  
~~~

Tony and Fitz watch as the signal for the northwest retriever goes dead and frown. 

"Uh, signal's dead. Retriever's down," Fitz reports and taps on the screen. 

"He knows we're here," May hisses. 

"Fitz, get back to the van now," Phil orders.

"I'll get him back safely, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Tony declares and ushers the small scientist away. Phil waits until he sees them get into the van then continues with his own team further into the racetrack. 

~~~  
Natasha Romanoff   
~~~ 

The elite assassin partners scour the racetrack until Phil and his team catch up and they all enter the main viewing area.

"Contact! Take cover!" Ward abruptly screams over the coms and its followed by crashes and yells. 

~~~  
Skye  
~~~

"Ward, are you okay?" Skye exclaims in worry. Fitz's breath hitches in concern for award but sighs in relief when Ward speaks again. 

"Uh, I got two men down. We need a med team!" Ward yells back. 

"Requesting one now," Skye says then looks at the computer map. "May, he's coming your way." 

~~~  
Natasha Romanoff  
~~~

"Got him!" Agent May calls and starts off sprinting towards Deathlok who is dashing away. Natasha immediately gives chase as well. 

Deathlok runs, jumps over the balcony, and lands floors below. He then runs and ducks into a doorway. 

"He just ducked into the Southwest stairwell. In pursuit," Phil reports and takes off after him. 

Natasha swings herself over the rail, attaches a grappling hook to it, then lowers herself down to the floor where he landing. Clint does the same with a grappling arrow. Phil gets down with them and they head into the stairwell together. 

"All teams he's headed into the sub-basement. I do not have a visual. Fitz, you have a retriever down here?" 

"On their way," Fitz responds dutifully. 

The trio whips into a dimly lit eery hallway and slowly start walking down it with their weapons at ready.   
The retriever flies over their heads and lights the way as it goes. 

Cautiously they approach a corner and hastily turn it ready to attack. Phil gasps in shock when Garret appears around the corner.

"Easy. I come in peace," Garret sighs and holds his hands up.

"How about a signal next time?" Phil snaps and Natasha peers over her shoulder. Spotting Deathlok Natasha sucks in a sharp breath and shoves Phil and Clint around the corner to shelter them from gun fire. Phil fires back and Deathlok disappears around a corner. 

Natasha looks to Clint and they stalk down the hallway before their old boss and Garret. 

Natasha stops when she finds a small drop off and heads metallic clanging down it. Phil points his flashlight down then looks up at the retriever that stayed nearby. 

"Fitz, you getting this?" Phil asks. 

~~~  
Skye  
~~~

Fitz stares at the screen as it shows the drop off.

"Uh, barely, sir. It leads down into the sewer system. That's under at least 40 feet of concrete? We'll be blind down there," Fitz replies and Skye looks at him with worry.

"Hah! One thing that I can help you improve! Finally!" Tony exclaims excitedly. He definitely wants to work with Fitz on more projects. 

The retriever suddenly spins and darts down the hall away from Phil, Clint, Natasha, and Garret. 

~~~  
Natasha Romanoff   
~~~

"Where's that little guy going?" Garret inquires in a stealthy voice.

"I suggest we follow," Clint says.

"Sir, there's someone else down there," Fitz reports.

"Copy that," Phil replies and the agents all slink after the retriever. 

They hastily enter a computer filled room and freeze when they see Thomas Nash in the center. Monitors all show different things and there's a steady beeping from a heart monitor on Nash.

"What the hell?" Clint whispers. 

"Agent Coulson, Agent Garrett, I surrender," a computerized voice says and the words appear on one of the screens. 

"This is a new one on me," Natasha murmurs.   
Ward, May, and a few assault agents promptly enter all have guns raises and staring at Thomas Nash. 

"Forgive me if we don't shake hands. I don't like to be touched," the computer says for Thomas Nash. 

"Sir, we've got a lot of wires back here," Ward informs stiffly. 

"Don't touch anything. We need this room swept for explosives," Phil orders.

"There are no traps here, Agent Coulson.You're here because we are destined to meet." 

"You're the Clairvoyant?" Garret asks disbelieving. 

"I'm Thomas Nash. Mr. Po gave me that other name. A bit dramatic for my taste."

"Eyes open, everybody. We don't know where Deathlok is or who else is down here," Phil says somehow managing to keep calm in the face of all this creepiness.

"Mr. Peterson is gone. I cut his feed, so you won't find him."

"But you had him lead us here. Why?" Phil questions. 

"So I could see you with my own eyes instead of his. Now I understand why I couldn't see you after you died because you, yourself, could not see. You were simply a broken man who did not know he was broken." 

His words infuriate Natasha and Clint who are so tempted to just break the voice box speaking for Nash. 

"You're one to talk," Phil hisses. 

"Let's pack this freak off to the fridge where he belongs," Garret suggests harshly.

"Let me break his stupid voice box first," Clint growls.

"Agent Garrett, look at me. Do you believe you can confine me any more than this chair?"

"Can somebody please tell me how we turn that stupid voice thing off?" Garret huffs in agreement with Clint. 

"I will join Raina in your prison, Agent Coulson, but I will see you wherever you go, just as I saw you holding Skye in your arms, bleeding, dying, knowing it was all your fault." 

Clint and Natasha can tell that hit a nerve and grit their teeth in anger. 

"You're going away. We're gonna stick you in a little box where no one will ever hear you again," Phil states in a calm and scary voice. 

"I see you're angry. Head clouded with lies.You've been betrayed, and now you fear what's about to happen."

"Let me electrocute the living hell out of all these computers eventually I'll find the speaker," Natasha growls out but Phil holds a hand up and stops her. 

"Nothing's about to happen. Just more empty threats from you," Phil says. 

"No. It is the inevitable. A force beyond your comprehension is coming for you, you and Skye. She has something we want. And she will die giving it to us. I have seen it."

"Go to hell," Phil snaps. 

"No matter where I go or what you do to me, I will always-"

Thomas Nash is cut short but a gunshot and a bullet in his chest. The monitor beeps and flatlines before all eyes turn to Grant Ward. 

"What did you do?" 

~~~  
Skye  
~~

"Wait. What just happened?" Skye questions in shock and worry. 

"Did Ward just..." Fitz trails off as the truth sets in.

"I thought Natasha was going to snap before he did," Steve mumbles. 

"That's-that's-wow," Tony stammers. 

~~~  
Clint  
~~~

May calmly strips Ward of his weapons as protocol states while Ward glares at the dead body of Thomas Nash. 

"He's dead. It's over," Garret states and Natasha can't help but think that it is in fact far from over. 

~~~

"He's a specialist. Cold blood's a basic requirement," Garret explains as he watches Ward get placed in the back of a Shield van by May. 

"I know. Still, I didn't think Ward would just do something like that," Phil utters. 

"Whole reason I sent him to you was to knock off the rough edges. Maybe you did your job too well. He let his emotions get the best of him," Garret muses. "You want me to escort him to the Hub for debrief?"

"No, I want to talk to him before he goes in front of the review board," Phil replies. 

"Understood. I got my orders, then. Got to stay on the hunt for Deathlok."

"Copy that. Keep me in the loop?" 

"Will do. Take care," Garret says and turns to leave but before walking away he looks back to Phil. 

"And, Phil, go easy on the kid."

"If he hadn't done it someone else would have," Natasha says as soon as Garret is gone. "After what the Clairvoyant did to your team, to that girl, he had it coming." 

"Agreed," Clint mutters. 

"Let's get back to the Bus."

~~~  
Skye  
~~~

"Hey thanks for playing bodyguard today, I know you're used to being in the action, so this just have been boring," Skye says to Steve as she closes up all her tech things. 

"I enjoyed it, you're an interesting gal Skye," Steve replies and they both blush. "But why did you prefer me over the other guy?"

"First of all you are way more attractive, secondly you actually held a conversation with me instead of replying with grunts and one word answers," Skye explains and kisses him on the cheek. "Not to mention you're Captain freaking America my biggest celebrity crush."

~~~  
Phil Coulson  
~~~

Phil stayed as the assassins left to get on their transport vehicles and stared at Ward in the van. 

May walks up and sighs deeply before speaking.

"Just got a message from H.Q. Director Fury's back. He's waiting for you at the Triskelion."

"About damn time," Phil grumbles. 

"You can talk to him about what's been bothering you," May says. 

"A lot's bothering me."

~~~  
Skye  
~~~

Holding a blank stare Skye opens the door to the interrogation room and walks in. Ward instantly stands up to face her. 

"Thought you were Coulson." 

Skye doesn't respond and instead hands him a water bottle. 

"Thanks."

"Why'd you do it?" she manages to ask after a moment of silence. 

"I lost it. I got angry. He pushed all the right buttons," Ward answers honestly. He looks completely dejected. 

"Coulson said the mission was to capture, not to kill," Skye counters. 

"Think about what the Clairvoyant said, what he's done. Think about the Centipede program, how he experimented on innocent people like Mike Peterson, how he kidnapped and tortured Coulson, how he ordered Quinn to shoot you. And he wasn't gonna stop, Skye. Not until you...I wasn't gonna let that happen."

"So, what happens now?" Skye questions after she lets his words sink in. 

"I face a S.H.I.E.L.D. review board. Whatever the punishment, I'll take it. I deserve it. But I don't regret what I've done," Wars confesses and Skye frowns. 

"You don't?"

"No. Not if it means you're safe.You and the rest of the team."

~~~  
Tony Stark  
~~~

Fitz rings up Jemma on the new encrypted line he created in and smiles in victory when she answers. 

"Yes Fitz?" 

"Don't use my name, Jemma," Fitz scolds. 

"Why not? I thought you sai-going to use-crypted line."

"You're cutting in and out. Hold on," Fitz murmurs and sets the phone aside as he looks through the cords. Him and Tony are in the back of the plane by all avionics systems.

"You know I could just give you and your friend Stark phones," Tony offers. "And rooms in Stark Tower, high paying jobs, not to mention amazing labs." 

"Too suspicious and this is more spyish and fun," Fitz argues and attempts to keep himself from squealing and embracing the older man. "The other things we will discuss later."

"I'm counting on it," Tony murmurs and winks, leaving the engineer flustered.

"We-there?What happened-Ward?" 

"Well, yeah. You said Ward. Took us all by surprise," Fitz responds and tears his gaze from Tony. "Hang on. Keep talking, okay? I'm gonna see if I can clear it up." 

Fitz sifts through the mess of cords while Tony studies the systems. 

"So-no idea-be-been a great deal of commotion on this end."

"Hang on, now. I think I've found the problem. Looks like someone else is tapping the hard line," Fitz declares and examines the small attachment to the cord. 

"Wait, Fitz- I think some-happening.There's agents rushing to the situation room." 

"What?" Fitz and Tony ask. 

There's no reply and suddenly the line goes dead. 

"Jemma? Jemma, can you hear me?" Fitz exclaims them sighs in frustration. "Oh bloody hell."

"If something's going down I really hope Bruce stays calm." 

~~~  
Phil Coulson  
~~~

"Something doesn't make sense," Phil whispers to himself.

"These things never make sense," Steve remarks. 

"Sometimes things happen that you can't explain, you just have to move on." 

"Yes but there's-somethings not right," Phil insists. 

"What's not right?"

Phil doesn't have time to answer because Skye walks into his office. 

"Mind if I talk some stuff through with you?" she asks. "Are you busy?"

"I'm worried," Phil admits.

"About Ward? I know. I can't believe he just killed someone like that," Skye agrees sullenly. 

"I'm worried he killed the wrong man. How do we know it was him? He never spoke. The computer spoke for him. How do we know he was the one controlling it?" Phil rambles off and Steve's eyes widen. An innocent could be dead. 

"Are you saying Nash   
could have been pretending to be the Clairvoyant?" Skye questions incredulously. 

"I'm saying Nash could have been a prop," Phil elaborates. 

"And now he's dead," Skye says. 

"After the attacks led us right to him. The investigation all wrapped up in a neat little bow," Phil remarks. 

"It could have been a set up, a distraction," Steve adds in. 

"I feel like he could still be out there right now, in our heads," Phil says. 

"Or in our files. When you told me to check into the psych evals, you said something. You said, 'read his mind.' And it got me thinking. And Ward said that the Clairvoyant knew how to push all the right buttons," Skye exclaims and Steve slows pieces it together. 

"Raina did that to me, too," Phil replies. 

"Did she mention your father's death? Your psych evaluation called it 'a defining moment.' These aren't just personality tests. They're surveillance on every agent: pictures, stats, where you've been stationed, who you'd visit, where you'd like to eat," Skye explains as she starts getting to the truth. 

"Dinners at the Richmond," Phil utters. "He's been monitoring us. Think about it. The Clairvoyant only knew you'd be at Quinn's villa-"

"After I dropped a tracker. And the only thing he's had trouble seeing is what happened to you after you died," Skye finishes. Steve thinks about all the things he could have said to push Natasha or Clint over but didn't because their files are locked up so tight he, Phil, Fury, and Maria are the only ones who see them. 

"Because Director Fury wouldn't release that file to anyone," Phil says in realization. "No...The Clairvoyant doesn't have abilities. He has security clearance. He's an agent of Shield." 

Phil storms out leaving Skye and Steve to process what they've discovered. Steve gets up and straightens his posture. 

"We need to close ranks and protect each other." 

~~~

Phil stomps into the interrogation room and slams the door shut tight after him. Ward hops to his feet instantaneously. 

"Sir, first off, I want to say-"

"Save it. I don't want your apologies. I don't want your excuses," Phil snaps viciously. 

"I'm not making excuses," Ward counters. 

"The only thing I want to know is whether you made the call yourself, or did someone order you to do it?" 

"What?" Ward asks in confusion. 

"Don't play dumb, Agent Ward. Just answer the question. Did someone order you to kill the Clairvoyant?" Phil demands angrily.

~~~  
Tony Stark  
~~~

Tony knocks on the cockpit door and barely waits before barging in with Fitz.

"Oh scary May? You home?" he calls. There's no answer, the cockpit is empty. "Guess not, do your thing Fitz." Fitz surges forward and opens the cockpit communications locker. 

"Another encrypted line," Fitz whispers as he examines the finger identification device and phone receiver. 

"The plot thickens," Tony utters. 

"What are you up to, Agent May?" Fitz wonders out loud.

Suddenly the door swings open and May walks in. 

"What are you doing here?" is the first thing she says. 

"Um...I was just wondering, since, uh-'cause we're going to the Triskelion-um, I thought you would like to, um-there's, uh, gonna be an aviation team on the ground. They could probably recalibrate it. But I think it's -it should be all right," Fitz stammers out nervously.

"He means we were doing maintenance and he's all jittery because you snuck up on us. Jeez you, Barton, and Romanoff all need bells," Tony lies and shoves the young scientist out of the cockpit and away from May.

"Nice save," Fitz breathes after they get away from the cockpit and to the main living space. 

"I know." 

"Fitz," Skye acknowledges as she speed walks up to them with Steve trailing behind. Clint and Natasha promptly appear beside their teammates with crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

"What?" Fitz asks in surprise. 

"I was just looking for you," Skye says. 

"Why? I didn't do anything," Fitz lies all to quickly.

"You totally did something," Clint states. 

"What?"

"What?" 

"I didn't say you did. What'd you do?" Skye questions. 

"Well, uh...I'm not quite sure, actually. 'Cause, um... I was just, um... um, doing maintenance in the avionics bay before," Fitz takes a shaky breath and Tony pats his shoulder in a comforting manner. The poor young scientist is all flustered and nervous. 

"You can tell us Dr Fitz," Steve assures. 

"Okay. Why would May ... why would May have an unauthorized encrypted hard line in the cockpit, complete with a thumb scanner? That isn't in any of the plane's specs," Fitz blurts out. 

"Slow down. An encrypted hard line?" Skye exclaims and Steve gapes. They both seem to know more than the rest. 

"Yeah. Dedicated to one receiver. She's not supposed to have that. Who's she talking to?" Fitz babbles.

"Maybe her husband," Tony suggests in a joking manner. He doesn't understand the weight of the situation.

"Cut the line," Steve and Skye order. 

"What?" 

"You need to cut the line right now, Fitz. Do not let her call out!" Skye yells making Tony and Fitz take off running to the avionics bay.

"Wanna explain what's happening here Steve?" Natasha says.

"I hate being out of the loop!" Clint whines.

"Something bad is happening and it's complicated," Steve replies. "This clairvoyant isn't a psychic he's a high level Shield agent with access to files and he may be ordering Agent Ward."

~~~  
Phil Coulson  
~~~

"I wasn't put on your plane so you could make me a better person, Coulson! You put me here to make the hard call, and I made it," Ward shouts in defense of himself. 

"That's not what I asked you, Agent Ward," Phil growls. 

"I answered your question. I wasn't working with anybody. I take full responsibility for my own actions."

"Then why-" the door opens abruptly revealing Skye. "What?"

"We have a problem," Skye says and Phil follows her out and closes the door behind him. 

Ward is left clueless and frustrated.

~~~  
Tony Stark  
~~~

Fitz and Tony burst into the bay and Fitz yanks out the drawer with all the cords. 

Fitz wastes no time in yanking the encrypted cord out. 

Silently the two scientist creep away from the bay. Out of nowhere loud footsteps come closer and try start running as Agent May comes after them with a gun. 

"I'm gonna kill Barton for ruining my suits," Tony growls in anger as they run. Tony grabs Fitz's wrist and pulls him forward as they dash into the lab and hurriedly close the glass doors behind them. 

May comes to the doors and fires twice each shot getting stopped by the glass. Fitz flinches and Tony grabs the younger man to shield him.

"Don't come any closer Agent May," Strark growls in a threatening voice. May doesn't listen and steps towards he lab with her icer raised. 

"Put it down," Phil orders and Mays aim quickly goes up to him. Phil is holding his own gun on her. "Put it down, May!" 

"It's not what you think, Coulson. It's just an icer!" May exclaims desperately. 

"This one is not. It's real, with real bullets," Phil remarks.

"And this is a real bow with sharp arrows," Clint adds and May looks up to see him perched near Coulson with his bow aimed at her. 

"So you better put yours down and tell me what the hell's going on right now," Phil demands.

"I-"

"Now!" Phil shouts.

"I'd do what he says Melinda, I don't want to have to fight you," Natasha murmurs and steps in front of the lab doors. 

"I can't," May admits.

"You better listen to the man, Agent May," Skye threatens and pops into the hanger with Steve kneeling in front of her his shield protecting them both. 

"You have no idea what you're doing," May hisses. 

"Maybe not. But I know you're not fast enough to take all of us," Skye counters. 

"Look... I can explain everything. But not here," May says tersely. 

"Why not here? You have to check with someone first, using that encrypted phone in the cockpit?" May glowers at Fitz who grips Tony's arm tightly. 

"Who's on the other end of that line, May?" Phil snarls. 

"I can't say," May responds tightly. 

"That's okay. I think I know. It makes sense now why Deathlok put Blake in critical condition, left you alive and well, why he led us to the track only to disappear... instead of defending his boss. Why would he do that? Because that wasn't his boss, was it Was it?!" Phil yells angrily and May gasps.

"What are you talking about?" she demands cluelessly. 

"Stop lying to me! Who do you answer to?!" Phil screams. "Who's the real Clairvoyant?!"

"Wha...?" 

The plane suddenly changes course drastically and tips making the agents stagger and grab something to hold to. Steve wraps his arms around Skye and steadies them both while Tony steadies Fitz and the others take care of themselves. 

"What did you do? Where are we going?" Phil demands getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't know! I didn't do it, Phil! I don't know what's happening here, I swear!" May insists frantically. 

"If you're not doing this, who is?"  



End file.
